


Something witty here.

by Highkiller777



Category: Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Chris being a pervert, Chris/Tom - Freeform, Eating out, M/M, Poor Natalie, Shamelessness, Yoga leading to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None really, just mindless excuse for sex and Natalie being a victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something witty here.

Title: Something witty  
Author: HighKiller  
Pairing: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston  
Warnings: Minor bondage.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing/nobody.  
Summary: No real plot/ Tom and Chris get a surprise visit!

Chris wasn't sure why he always agreed to follow Tom back to his room for yoga. Well okay he couldn't lie he knew why, Tom would change into something entirely too small for such activities, Chris would stare at the muscle and sheer flexibility of the man. They had started a sort of relationship, typically it always ended in mind-blowing sex which neither seemed to mind.  
  
His eyes roamed over that tall slender body, as it bent back or forward in seemingly impossible degrees, the muscles in his body moving to accommodate the stretch. He preferred when he would bend forward though. The expanse of his back leading down that beautiful body until it reached his backside.  
  
"Chris? Everything alright, you've been standing there for some time now." Tom cast him a concerned look from his position, back bent at an angle. Chris' resolve slowly began to break.  
  
"Mate, care to do something for me?" the Australian already walking towards him, not waiting for an answer he brushed his hand down his back. Relishing in the slight gasp it emitted, he knelt down next to Tom, who was already losing his balance knowing what was to come, and licked up the back of his neck to the man’s ear and bit lightly.  
  
"C-Chris, Wha-" He was cut off by a possessive kiss, knees buckling from the sheer power Chris seemed to be emitting from the kiss.  
  
"Undress and get on the bed, if you’re not by the time I'm back I'll rip those clothes off you without hesitating." Tom could only nod and quickly set to the task, while Chris dug in one of the drawers for something Tom wasn't sure about.  
  
Chris found it and smiled, looking back to see his co-star on the bed waiting for him. He walked over and kissed him, taking his hands and tying them to the headboard.  
"Chris wait...” breaking the kiss and looking up, he pulled at the bindings. “Why did you tie me up?"  
  
The actor mealy cocked a smile and set back lick down his body, intent on tasting every inch of the man’s body.  
  
Tom's head arched back his hips quivered, he won't admit it out loud but he loved when Chris took complete control over him. That tongue licking his neck and up to his ear. The small bites, never hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough for Tom to feel his teeth.  
  
He moaned when a hand snaked up his chest and played with his nipple. His cock already hard and begging for attention between his legs. "Chris... Please don't tease..." he knew it was futile but he had to try.  
  
He spared a glance at the bound man and slowly worked his way down to his chest. Taking the untouched nipple in mouth and licking slowly before speaking. "I will make you come undone before I even think of touching you where you want me most." With that he sat back and moved to the foot of the bed. Tying his legs down so no possible stimulation would grace him.  
  
Tom felt his face heat up and struggled again weakly, hips thrusting and wiggling as best as he could. The effect Chris had over Tom was astounding.  
  
He began to slowly trail the very tips of his fingers up the long legs, bypassing his groin, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from those parted lips, before climbing onto the bed and settling between parted thighs.  
  
He kissed the inside of one thigh before gently kissing the other, trailing them feather light up and down his legs, never once touching the leaking erection.  
  
"Nnnngh Chris pleases!" back arching from the bed every time he got close to his penis, "Pleasepleaseplease Chris!" getting desperate for any stimuli on his aches erection. 

Natalie smiled at the director before rushing off to quickly change. She knew some of her co-workers had been having trouble with a few scenes and was worried they had been over-stressing themselves. So she planned on taking a few out for drinks!  
  
Once finished she sent a message out to their phone asking if they wanted to come. Smiling to herself at the responses. Although Chris and Tom had not answered her yet. She waited a few moments and when she still didn't get anything she got worried. "Hmmm I hope they are okay."  
  
She asked around and found they had both gone up to Toms' room; she thanked them and made her way there.

Tom was a mess; Chris had managed to flip him onto his back and was now thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole. He was so close, and he hadn't even been touched. He gripped at the bed sheets and was just about to let loose when the door opened.  
  
Both their heads shot to the door, where a very stunned Natalie stood mouth agape.

She stood there for a full minute before blushing and turned away. "I ahhh sent a message asking I-if you both wanted to go drinking and... Ummm...” She quickly shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup Perfectly shameless me. And I regret nothing.  
> Ideas are from Tumblr.  
> justinesolano-Bondage  
> relationalcomposition- For Natalie


End file.
